


Thistles

by AngexAmour



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngexAmour/pseuds/AngexAmour
Summary: Jolene Merriweather is a young woman in her late twenties who moved six months ago from Reading, Pennsylvania to Seattle, Washington in order to pursue her dream in writing. She ended up working as a waitress at a restaurant neighboring Seattle Grace Hospital and wrote stories, poems and essays in her spare time. She moved into the attic of Meredith's house.





	Thistles

[https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12994065&chapter=1](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=12994065&chapter=1)


End file.
